Stay With You
by HotXbun
Summary: What if the girl who was bullying Hina took a picture of her and Rei together in Kyoto? Would this have effected her bullying? Would this effect her relationship with Rei?
1. Chapter 1 Picture

HotXbun: Surprise! A bonus story for my four year anniversary! March Comes in Like a Lion is extremely underrated. If you have Netflix I would highly suggest watching it.

This is a if story based on what if Megumi (the girl who was bully Hina) saw Hina with Rei when he saw it in Kyoto and used it to make her bully worse.

Without further ado, Let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do now own March Comes in Like a Lion.

Chapter 1 Picture

Megumi's POV

I was walking around Kyoto with my friends...when I saw something very interesting.

Hinata was sitting by the river...with an older boy.

"No way", I said in shock. "Girls, check this out!"

With that my friends looked at what I was pointing to.

"Is that an older guy", one of them asked.

"He looks like he's in high school", another one of my friends pointed out.

"Oh my word", another one of my friends said. "Does Hinata have a secret high school boyfriend?!"

With that...I smirked.

Then...I took out my phone...and took a photo of Hinata and the boy she was with.

"How irresponsible", I stated. "We just must tell our teacher about this."

Hina's POV

Rei and I were sitting by a river in Kyoto.

"Well", I started as I stood up. "I should head back to my group."

"Do you want me to go with you", Rei asked.

"I'm good", I replied.

Then...I hugged Rei.

"Thank you Rei", I said. "For everything."

With that...Rei hugged back.

"You're welcome."

Ten Minutes Later

I had made it back to my group, and waiting for me was my very angry looking teacher.

"Ms Kawamoto", she started as she held up her phone. "Explain this."

With that I looked at the screen...and gasped in shock.

On it was...a picture of me and Rei by the river!

"Teacher", I started. "Where did you get this?"

"From Ms Takagi."

"Megumi", I said angrily.

"Who is this boy Ms Kawamoto", my teacher asked.

"It's obviously her boyfriend ma'am", Megumi lied. "A boyfriend that she snuck away to see."

"That's not true", I stated.

"I am very disappointed Ms Kawamoto", my teacher stated.

"But he's not my..."

"Silence", my teacher commanded. "Ms Kawamoto, you are in big trouble when we get back to Tokyo."

The Next Day

My class had gotten back from our trip, but while everybody else got to go home...I was stuck in the principal's office with my teacher.

She was currently showing him the picture of me and Rei.

"As you can see sir, this is more than enough prove that Ms Kawamoto had run off with a high school boy while we were in Kyoto."

"I didn't..."

"Silence Ms Kawamoto", the principal commanded. "Do you realize what you could've done? Imagine what would happen if parents found out that one of our students snuck away during a field trip to see a high school boy?! No parent would ever trust us with their children again!"

"But I didn't..."

"Enough ", the principal yelled. "Ms Kawamoto, you have to spend the rest of the tomorrow afternoon cleaning the entire school, by yourself."

"By myself", I asked in shock. "But that's not..."

"Enough", the principal yelled. "Not another word out of you! Now please leave."

HotXbun: Well that's not fair.

Challenge: Tell me if you think the principal is being fair.

My Answer: Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2 Telling the Family

HotXbun: I'm sorry that it's been nearly a week since I last updated. I was working on other stories.

This chapter will show Hina telling her family about what happened in Kyoto.

iii-vi-ii-V-I: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own March Comes in Like a Lion.

Chapter 2 Telling the Family

Hina's POV

One Hour Later

"I'm home", I said as I walked into my house.

"Hina", Momo said happily before running up to me and hugging my legs. "Did you get me a gift?"

"I did", I replied before taking out a small cat plushie and giving it to Momo.

"Thank you Hina", Momo said happily before running back to the table.

"So how was your trip Hina", Akari asked as I sat down.

"It was...interesting", I replied. "You won't believe who showed up."

"Who", my grandpa asked as he started drinking water.

"Rei."

And as soon as I said this...my grandpa spat his water out.

"Grandpa", Akari scolded before realising what I had said. "Wait a minute! Did you say Rei showed up in Kyoto?!"

"He did", I replied. "He got some stomach medicine in Osaka and took a bullet train to see me."

"He did", Grandpa asked in shock.

"Wow", Akari said in awe. "That's amazing!"

"Now that's the type of boy I'd want my granddaughter to marry."

"Grandpa", I scolded.

"Oh come on", my grandpa defended. "No other boy is going to go to Kyoto all the way from Osaka just to give you medicine! I'm telling you, he's a keeper."

"Who's a keeper?"

When I heard this I turned around...and to my horror...Rei was standing by the doorway!

"Rei", Momo yelled before running up to him and hugging his legs. "How was your trip?"

"It was great", Rei replied before picking Momo up and sitting down by the table. "How is your stomach feeling Hina?"

"Much better thanks to you", I replied.

"Hina tells us that you went to Kyoto all the way from Osaka just to give her medicine", Akari revealed.

"Yeah", Rei said. "I got some stomach medicine from one of my fellow shogi players and it's not that far to get to Kyoto from Osaka from bullet train."

"Thank you Rei", Akari said.

"Yeah", I said before grabbing Rei's hand. "Thank you Rei."

"I'd do anything for you Hina", Rei stated. "You know that right?"

"Really", I asked in shock.

"Really."

With that I smiled at Rei.

And for some reason...my heart began to flutter.

"So", Rei said changing the subject. "Did everything go well after I left?"

"No", I revealed.

"What", Rei asked. "What happened? Did the stomach medicine not work?"

"Oh no", I replied. "It worked great! It's the girl who's been bullying me. She took a picture of you and I together and now the teacher thinks I have a secret high school boyfriend that I snuck off to see."

"What", Rei asked in shock. "Did you tell her who I am?"

"She wouldn't give me the chance", I revealed. "Anyway. Tomorrow I have to clean the whole school by myself as punishment."

"What", Rei asked in shock. "But that's not fair! You did nothing wrong!"

"Tell that to my teacher and principal", I said.

"The principal too", Akari asked in shock.

"Yeah", I replied.

"You know what", Akari asked. "That's it! Tomorrow I am going to your school and I am talking to your principal!"

HotXbun: Ooo! Things are getting interesting.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Akari's talk with the principal is going to go.

My Answer: Not telling!


	3. Chapter 3 Jacket

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two weeks since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Rei and Hina are going to have a moment in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own March Comes in Like a Lion.

Chapter 3 Jacket

Akari's POV

The Next Day

I knocked on the door of the principal's office.

"Come in", I heard him say.

With that I walked into the room.

"Hello", I greeted before bowing my head. "My name is Akari Kawamoto. I'm Hinata Kawamoto's older sister and legal guardian."

"Ah yes", the principal said. "Please sit down Ms Kawamoto."

With that I did as told.

"I assume that you are here because of what your sister did during the field trip", the principal asked.

"Yes", I replied.

"I am very sorry about that", the principal apologised. "I don't know how your sister managed to get away from the group."

"There's no need to apologise", I stated. "That boy she was with, he's not who you think he is."

"What do you mean", the principal asked.

"He's a family friend", I revealed. "The night before the trip, Hinata was complaining that she had a soar stomach. The boy she was with was at our house when it happened. So, he went to Kyoto to give Hinata some medicine."

"I see", the principal said. "However, your sister still snuck away from her group. Therefore, she still has to clean the school this afternoon."

Hina's POV

I was staring at something written on the the black board of my classroom.

_Hina has a high school boyfriend._

As I read this...Megumi and her friends started laughing.

This made me pull the hood of Rei's jacket over my head.

Yes. I still had Rei's jacket. I forgot to give it back to him when he was at my house yesterday.

As for why I wore it to school. I told myself that it's just because I can use it to hide from my classmates, but the truth is...it brings me comfort. It's as if Rei is holding me and protecting me from my bullies.

I wiped off the message and was about to sit down when I heard somebody call my name.

I turned my head and saw Akari stand by the classroom door.

"Who's that", I heard one of my classmates ask.

"It must be Hinata's mom", another one replied.

"She looks quite young though."

"And very pretty."

"Way prettier than Hinata", Megumi said. "How on earth did she get a high school boy to date her in the first place?"

"It was probably out of pity", one of Megumi's friends replied. "And he's probably going to dump her for a pretty high school girl soon."

With that I looked down sadly.

"Just ignore them Hina", Akari commanded. "Anyway, I tried, but I wasn't able to get you out of your punishment. I'm sorry."

With that...I sighed sadly.

"That's okay", I stated. "You tried and that's all that matters."

With that Akari hugged me.

"Hang in there", she said before kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too sis."

That Afternoon

School was over and I was currently sweeping the floor.

"This is going to take forever", I whined.

Then...I heard footsteps.

"Need help?"

When I heard this I looked up...and gasped in shock.

"Rei?"

True as day, Rei was standing in front of me!

"What are you doing here", I asked.

"Well", Rei started. "Since I'm the reason you're here in the first place, I thought the least I could do is help you out."

When Rei said that...I began to cry.

Then...I dropped the broom I was holding and tackled him in a big hug.

"Why", I asked. "Why are you always helping me like this? You're always there when I need you."

"It's because you saved me Hina", Rei replied. "Now let me save you."

With that I looked at Rei with tears in my eyes.

Then...without even thinking...I kissed his cheek!

I quickly pulled back when I realised what I did. My face now burning red.

"I am so sorry", I apologised. "I don't know what came over me!"

"It's okay", Rei stated. "I don't mind."

_Thump thump._

"Oh", Rei said changing the subject. "My jacket."

This made me blush even more.

I totally forgot that I was wearing Rei's jacket!

"I am so sorry", I apologised again. "I forgot to give it back to you!"

"That's okay", Rei stated. "You can keep it if you want. You look cute in it.

_THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP._

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Ms Kawamoto!"

When I heard this I looked pass Rei...and gasped in shock.

Standing in the hallway was...my teacher!

"Teacher", I started. "I can explain."

"I am very disappointed in you Ms Kawamoto", my teacher stated.

"Ma'am", Rei started. "It's not what...

"And you", my teacher said interrupting Rei. "What are you doing with a middle school girl anyway? Aren't you high schooler?"

"Hina and I aren't..."

"Enough", my teacher said. "Leave now before I have you arrested for trespassing! And you! You'd better believe that I will be telling the principal about this!"

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Bad things.


	4. Chapter 4 Knight in Shining Armor

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly seven months since I last updated! I was working on other stories stories!

We're going to see what's going to happen to Hina in this chapter.

Srta Haaruno: Muito obrigado (thank you so much).

Chapter 4 Knight in Shining Armor

Hina's POV

The Next Day

I was back in the principal's office.

"I am very disappointed in you Ms Kawamoto", he said. "If word gets around that a student was alone with a high school boy on school grounds, no parent is going to want to send their child here!"

"But I didn't..."

"Enough", my teacher yelled. "Ms Kawamoto, you are suspended for a week!"

"What", I asked in shock. "But I..."

"Would you rather be expelled?"

That shut me up.

"Good", the principal said. "Now please leave."

Five Minutes Later

I got the main entrance of the school, and when I did...Rei was there!

"Rei", I asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Akari told me that you would be here", Rei revealed. "So, what happened?"

With that...I sighed sadly.

"I've been suspended for a week", I revealed.

"What", Rei asked in shock. "But that's not fair! You did nothing wrong!"

Then...Rei looked down...and began to cry.

"I'm sorry", he apologized. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I wanted to help you, but instead, I just made it worse."

This made me angry. Very angry.

"Don't say that", I commanded. "You did nothing wrong!"

With that...I tackled Rei in a hug.

"Please don't blame yourself for this", I pleaded. "I'm happy that you came!"

I then broke my hug with Rei before holding onto his jacket that I was once again wearing.

"Do you want to know why I'm wearing your jacket", I asked. "It's because it makes me feel safe! Because that's how you make me feel! When I'm with you, I feel as if nothing can harm me!"

With that...I kissed Rei on his cheek.

"You're my knight in shining armor Rei", I stated as I pulled away. "Please remember that."

With that...Rei looked down sadly.

"I'm no knight in shining armor", he stated.

"Yes you are", I replied. "You are to me anyway. And if I have to spend the rest of my life convincing you, then so be it!"

When I said this...Rei looked at me in shock.

Then...he grabbed onto my hands and looked at me with determination.

"Then I'll be your knight in shining armor", he stated. "I'll always protect you Hina. Forever."

_THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP._

_There it is again. Why is my heart beating so fast?_

And that's when I realized it. That's when I realized why my heart kept on racing whenever Rei said things like this.

_I like Rei. As in...like like him._

HotXbun: (fangirl scream).

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	5. Chapter 5 I Like Rei

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over two weeks since I last updated. I was working on other stories.

Hina is going to tell Akari about her feelings for Rei in this chapter.

Srta Haaruno: ¡Aqui tienes! (Here you go!)

Disclaimer: I do not own March Comes In Like a Lion.

Chapter 5 I Like Rei

Hina's POV

One Hour Later

"I'm back", I said as I walked into my house.

"Hina", Momo said happily before hugging my legs. "You're back!"

"I am", I said happily before picking up Momo.

"How did it go", Akari asked in concern as I sat down and put Momo on my lap.

I signed sadly and told her what happened.

"I've been suspended for a week", I revealed.

"What", Akari asked in shock.

"That's it", my grandpa said angrily. "Tomorrow I'm going to your school and I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

"Please don't do that grandpa", I pleaded.

"Nonsense", my grandpa stated. "Nobody messes with my granddaughter and gets away with it!"

"Let me handle it grandpa", Akari suggested. "You have a bit of a temper, and that could just make the situation worse."

"Fine", my grandpa said in defeat as he sat down grumpily. "But if you aren't able to get through to that principle, then I'll have a word with him!"

"Oh boy", I said in worry.

Then...I thought back to Rei and the realization I had about him.

That Night

I walked into Akari's room as she was putting Momo to bed.

"Akari", I started. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course", Akari replied before looking at me. "What is it?"

With that I sat down on the sleeping mat...took a deep breath...and told Akari what was going on.

"I...think I like Rei."

When I said this...Akari looked at me in shock.

"What", she yelled.

"Shush", I commanded. "You'll wake up Momo and grandpa!"

"When did this happen", Akari asked in a whisper.

"Rei came to see me at school", I revealed. "He told me that he would always protect me, and that made me realize that I like him."

"But...what about Yūsuke", Akari asked.

"Yūsuke is great", I pointed out. "But Rei...Rei is always there when I need him. Even before this whole situation started...he was there."

After I said this...Akari...squealed?

"This is great", she stated.

"Wait", I said in realization. "You're okay with this?"

"Of course", Akari replied. "Rei is a great guy!"

"He is", I agreed before sighing sadly. "What do I do Akari?"

"I think you should tell Rei how you feel", Akari replied.

"Are you crazy", I asked. "I can't do that!"

"Why not", Akari asked.

"Rei would just laugh at me", I stated.

"No he won't", Akari replied. "He may even like you back."

"No he doesn't", I stated.

"Oh really", Akari asked. "How are you so sure?"

"Well", I started. "For starters...he's in high school!"

"So will you next year", Akari pointed out.

"That doesn't matter", I stated. "Rei does not like me and that's final!"


	6. Chapter 6 A Talk With the Principal

HotXbun: Akari is going to talk with Hina's principal in this chapter (hence the name of it).

Srta Haaruno: Muito obrigado! Aqui está o próximo capítulo! (Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter!)

Disclaimer: I do not own March Comes In Like a Lion.

Chapter 6 A Talk With the Principal

Akari's POV

The Next Day

I walked into the principal's office at Hina's school.

"Good afternoon sir", I greeted.

"Good afternoon Ms Kawamoto", the principal greeted. "Please sit down."

With that I did as told.

"How can I be of assistance", the principal asked.

"It's about Hina being suspended", I revealed. "I don't mean to sound rude sir, but you suspended my sister wrongly."

"Ms Kawamoto", the principal started. "Please try to understand. If word got out that your sister was alone on school property with a high school boy, so many parents would no longer trust us with their kids."

"I understand that", I stated. "But that boy is not Hina's boyfriend. He's a family friend."

"Many parents wouldn't believe that", the principal pointed out. "I'm sorry Ms Kawamoto, but unless you can find prove that this boy is nothing more than a family friend, I have no choice but to suspend your sister."

One Hour Later

I sighed sadly as I walked back into my house.

"Akari", Momo yelled happily before hugging my legs. "You're back!"

"I am", I said happily before picking Momo up.

"How did it go", Hina asked as I sat down by the table and put Momo on my lap.

"I'm sorry Hina", I apologised. "I tried my best, but I couldn't get the principal to lift your suspension."

"What", my grandpa asked angrily. "How dare he?! That's it?! I'm going down to that school and I'm giving that principal a piece of my mind!"

"Please don't grandpa", Hina pleaded.

"Hina's right", I agreed. "You'll just make it worst."

"Nobody messes with my granddaughter and gets away with it", my grandpa pointed out.

"Please grandpa", I pleaded. "We've done all we can. The best we can do now is wait out Hina's suspension."

"Yeah", Hina agreed. "Besides, being suspended means that I don't have to deal with Megumi for a week."

"I guess you're right", my grandpa replied. "Still doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"Not happy about what", I heard somebody ask.

Then I turned around...and saw Rei.

Then I looked at Hina...and saw her blushing.

This gave me an idea.

If I couldn't help Hina out with her school life, maybe I could help her out with her love life.

"Rei", I started. "I'm glad you're here."

"You are", Rei asked in confusion.

"Yes", I replied. "I need to go out grocery shopping and I need to buy quite a bit. Could you come with me and help me carry the groceries?"

"Of course", Rei replied. "You know I'm always willing to help you out Akari."

HotXbun: Oh boy. What is Akari going to do?

Challenge: Tell me what you think Akari is going to do.

My Answer: Pry into her sister's love life.


	7. Chapter 7 We Appreciate You

HotXbun: Akari is going to talk to Rei in this chapter.

Srta Haaruno: Fico feliz em ver que esta história te excita muito. (Glad to see that this story excites you so much)

Disclaimer: I do not own March Comes In Like a Lion.

Chapter 7 We Appreciate You

One Hour Later

Rei's POV

Akari and I were on our way back from shopping.

"Thank you so much for the help Rei", she said. "I really appreciate it."

"You know that I'm more than happy to help you and your sisters Akari", I stated.

Then...I sighed sadly.

"Although", I started. "I haven't been that helpful lately."

"Huh", Akari asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Hina got in punished because of me", I pointed out. "And when I tried to help with that, I just ended up making it worse."

_Like I always do. _

"That isn't your fault Rei", Akari stated. "The principal overreacted. Are you saying that it would've been better if you hadn't helped?"

"Maybe", I replied. "Because then Hina wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

"But you made Hina feel better", Akari pointed out.

"But now she's been suspended for a week", I pointed out.

"Think about it this way", Akari started. "At least she doesn't have to deal with those bullies for a week."

"I guess that's true", I agreed. "Speaking of which. Does Hina has any plans on what she's going to do while she's suspended?"

"Well", Akari started. "Tanabata is in a couple of days."

"Tanabata", I asked.

"Yeah", Akari replied. "Every year a festival is held nearby grandpa's shop, and we sell delicious Tanabata themed sweets. I know! Rey, if you're not too busy on Tanabata, maybe you can come and help out!"

"Sure", I replied. "Like I said. I'm always happy to help you girls out."

"Thank you Rei", Akari said. "We really appreciate all that you do for us. Please don't ever forget that."

Hearing Akari say this took me by surprise. I couldn't even find the words to answer, so...I simply nodded.

Then we walked until we got back to the house.

"We're back", Akari said as we walked through the door.

"Welcome back", Hina greeted.

"Good news", Akari revealed. "Rey said he'd help us out on Tanabata."

"That's great Rei", Hina said happily. "And speaking of Tanabata. Grandpa, I have a great idea for a new food we can try for the holiday."

"What is it sweetie", Hina's grandfather asked.

"Sweet Sōmen", Hina replied.

"Sweet Sōmen", Hina's grandfather asked in shock.

"Yeah", Hina replied. "Sōmen is a traditional Tanabata dish, but since we're a sweet shop, we should put a sweet spin on it."

"You know what", Hina's grandfather asked. "That's so crazy that it just might work!"

HotXbun: So, It looks like we're getting a Tanabata chapter.

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for the Tanabata chapter.

My Answer: I'm very excited, especially because the story behind Tanabata is a love story. ;)


	8. Chapter 8 Tanabata

HotXbun: Here it is! The Tanabata chapter!

Srta Haaruno: Que bom que você gostou da história. (Glad you like the story that much).

Disclaimer: I do not own March Comes In Like a Lion.

Chapter 8 Tanabata

Rei's POV

Two Days Later

Today was the day. Today was Tanabata.

I had just arrived at the sweet shop, and when I did...I saw that Akari, Momo and their grandfather were all wearing Yukatas.

Akari's was white with a red obi. Her hair was wavy and tied into a low side ponytail with a red ribbon with red flowers on it.

Momo's was peach coloured with a pale yellow obi and her grandfather's was dark grey with a light grey obi.

"Hey guys", I greeted. "I see that you all decided to wear Yukatas.

"That's right", Akari replied.

"Rei", Momo yelled before running up to me and showing off her Yukata. "Do I look pretty?"

"You look very pretty Momo", I replied.

Then...Hina walked into the room...and my heart stopped.

Her Yukata was white with yellow flowers and she was wearing a yellow obi. Her hair was tied into twin buns.

She looked beautiful.

"Hey Rei", she greeted.

"Hey Hina", I greeted, still in awe.

"Wow", Akari said in awe. "You look beautiful Hina! Doesn't she look beautiful Rei?"

"Akari", Hina scolded.

"What", Akari asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "You look beautiful Hina."

Saying this caused Hina to blush and look down shyly.

"Don't get any ideas there mister", her grandfather said suddenly.

"Grandpa", Hina scolded.

"What does that mean", I asked.

"You may be a nice boy, but you're still a boy", Hina's grandfather pointed out.

"I still don't understand what you mean", I revealed.

"It's nothing", Hina stated. "Now come on! The festival is about to start and we have sweet Sōmen to sell! I hope people like it."

"Only one way to find out honey", Hina's grandfather stated. "Let's get to work!"

One Hour Later

The Tanabata festival was underway...and Hina's sweet Sōmen had already sold out!

"Hina you're a genius", her grandfather stated. "I'll admit, I wasn't sure about selling sweet Sōmen, but they've already sold out!"

"Thank you grandpa", Hina said.

"It looks like we'll have to make some more Sōmen", Akari pointed out. "Maybe you and Rei can explore the festival in the mean time."

"Really", Hina asked in shock. "You don't want us to stay and help?"

"We can manage on our own", Hina's grandfather replied. "You kids have worked hard. You deserve a break. So go on! Get out of here!"

"Okay", Hina replied before grabbing onto my hand. "Come on Rei!"

...

Hina and I spent the night at the festival, and were now sitting on a hill watching and looking at the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful", she stated.

"Yeah", I agreed. "They are."

But when I said that, I wasn't looking at the stars. I was looking at Hina...and my heart was racing.

_Why is my heart racing?_

And that's when I realised something.

_I like Hina. As in...romantically._

HotXbun: (fangirl screaming)

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	9. Chapter 9 A Talk With Mr Hayashida

HotXbun: Rei is going to talk to Mr Hayashida in this chapter about his newfound feelings for Hina.

Srta Haaruno: Não vá ter um ataque cardíaco agora. (Don't go have a heart attack now.) ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own March Comes In Like a Lion.

Chapter 9 A Talk with Mr Hayashida

Rei's POV

The Next Day

I was sitting on the roof eating lunch when Mr Hayashida sat down next to me.

"Afternoon Rei", he greeted.

"Afternoon Mr Hayashida", I greeted.

"How was the Tanabata festival", Mr Hayashida asked.

"Actually", I started. "I wanted to talk to you about that. I realised something at the festival, and I don't know what to do."

"What did you realise", Mr Hayashida asked.

Then I took a deep breath, and told him what I had realised.

"I realised...that I like Hina...in a romantic way."

Then...he...squealed with joy!

"I knew it", he said happily. "I knew you liked this Hinata girl!"

"What", I asked in shock. "How?!"

"I could tell by the way you talked about her", Mr Hayashida replied causing me to groan.

"What do I do Mr Hayashida", I asked.

"Tell Hinata how you feel", Mr Hayashida replied.

"Are you crazy", I asked. "I can't do that!"

"Why not", Mr Hayashida asked.

"Well", I started. "For starters, Hina is in middle school!"

"Isn't she in her last year of middle school", Mr Hayashida asked.

"Yes", I replied. "But what does that have to do with any of this?"

"If Hinata is in her last of year of middle school, that means that next year she'll be in high school just like you", Mr Hayashida pointed out.

"I started high school a year later than I was supposed to", I pointed out. "I was supposed to be done with high school next year."

"Still", Mr Hayashida started. "You're only about three years older than Hinata."

"It doesn't matter anyway", I revealed. "Because Hina already likes someone else."

When I said this...Mr Hayashida looked at me with a defeated look.

"She...she does", he asked sadly.

"Yes", I replied.

"Who", Mr Hayashida asked.

"He's goes to the same school Hina does", I revealed. "I've met him. He's a very nice guy."

"But does he like Hinata back", Mr Hayashida asked.

"What guy wouldn't like Hina", I asked. "She's such a kind and caring person. She saved me."

"Saved you", Mr Hayashida asked.

"Saved me from myself", I replied. "Gave me something to fight for. That's why I'm going to help her with this bullying situation."

"Speaking of which", Mr Hayashida said changing the subject. "How is her suspension going?"

"Okay I guess", I replied. "She says that she doesn't mind it that much since it means that she gets a break from the bullying."

"I have an idea", Mr Hayashida revealed. "Why don't you ask her to come to school with you for a day?"

"Come to school with me", I asked.

"Yeah", Mr Hayashida replied. "She needs to start looking at high schools anyway, and It'll give her something to do."


	10. Chapter 10 Stay With You

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter! I want to thank everybody who has read this story, and I especially want to thank Srta Haaruno, as it was their kind words that encouraged me to work hard on this story.

Srta Haaruno: Muito obrigado por todas as suas amáveis palavras. (Thank you so much for all your kind words.)

Disclaimer: I do not own March Comes In Like a Lion.

Chapter 10 Stay With You

Rei's POV

The Next Day

Hina had spent the day at my school and we were currently on our way back to her house.

"So", I started. "What did you think of my school?"

"It looked great", Hina replied. "In fact, I think I might actually want to go there."

When Hina said this...I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Wh...what", I asked in shock. "You want to go to my school?"

"If you don't want me to I can go to another..."

"It's not that at all", I revealed interrupting Hina. "I would love it if you went to my school."

"Re...really", Hina asked.

"Yes", I replied. "I...I like being around you Hina."

"You...you do", Hina asked.

"I do", I replied.

Then...without even thinking...I decided to tell Hina how I truly felt about her.

"Hina", I started. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it", Hina asked.

"I", I started. "I...I like you!"

Hina's POV

When Rei said this...my heart stopped.

_Is...is this a dream? Is Rei really confessing to me?_

"You...you do", I asked in shock.

"I do", Rei replied. "And I understand that you don't feel the same way..."

"I do", I said interrupting Rei.

"You...what", he asked in shock.

"I like you too Rei", I revealed.

"You...you do", Rei asked in shock. "Since when?"

"Rei", I started. "Ever since this whole bullying thing started, you've been there for me. You took a bullet train to Kyoto just to give me pain medicine, you came to my school to help me clean..."

"But all of those things just got you in trouble", Rei pointed out. "The reason why you're here is because you got suspended because of me."

"That isn't your fault", I pointed out. "The principal overreacted, and I don't care that I got in trouble! If you didn't do those things, I wouldn't have realized how I truly felt about you."

"But...", Rei started. "But what about Takahashi? I thought you liked him?"

"I did", I replied. "But its like I said. You're the one that's been there for me. Whenever the mean words Megumi says gets to me, I think about all the things you've said to me, and the mean words don't matter to me anymore."

"Hina", Rei said in shock.

"So", I said changing the subject as I began to blush. "How long have you liked me?"

"Oh", Rei started as he began to blush. "I realized it at the Tanabata festival, but..."

"But what", I asked.

"I think I've liked you for even longer", Rei replied.

"You...you do", I asked nervously.

"Yeah", Rei replied. "I do."

"I see", I said as I continued to blush.

Then...Rei and I just continued to stare at each other awkwardly.

"So...", I started. "Now what?"

"I'm not sure", Rei replied. "But I do know one thing."

"What", I asked.

Rei didn't answer. Instead, he held his hands in mine.

"No matter what type of relationship you and I have, one thing will always be the same", Rei stated. "Hina...I will always stay with you."

HotXbun: The End!

As of now I don't have any sequel plans, but if you do, please let me know!

While, that's all for now, so until we meet again. :)


End file.
